normalwebcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Wong
Hiro Wong '''is a main character, and was the third character introduced in normal. '''He is a Hero of the Rift with the power of "Blades" though his method of achieving this power is a cause for concern. Plot Pre-Chapter One Hiro spent the first 17 years of his life training, apparently in some form of monastery, until he embarked on his journey to find his fellowship. It is in this time that he consumes the dRank and subsequently, an entire sword. Following this, he interacts with both The Old Shifty Bearded Man and Penny Rockwell for the first times. Chapter One When Hiro is first introduced, it is on a day he has "trained his whole life for," and he is looking for his allies. He is waiting outside of Steven's house when he sees The Old Shifty Bearded Man doing the same. Hiro stabs The Old Shifty Bearded Man, who simply disappears in a poof. Hiro then looks through Steven's window until the two see each other, at which point, after a few seconds of eye contact, Hiro hides behind a tree, worrying. While Steven and Penny have a phone conversation which happens to be about him, Hiro begins trying once again to be acknowledged by Steven. He fails until Penny, with whom Hiro has already spoken, convinces Steven to talk to him. At the beginning of their conversation, Hiro suddenly becomes nervous and pretends to be in the wrong place, using an overexaggeratedd East Asian accent as part of this act. Steven, however, knows why Hiro is there, and does not fall for this. Eventually, Hiro convinces Steven, who is somewhat reluctant, to come with him on his quest and even be his friend. Then, Hiro explains to Steven the origin of his spud powers. Upon Steven's demonstration of these, Hiro believes him to be "The Chosen One," a statement preceded by the unique exclamation, "holy katana in biscuit." Hiro then tells Steven to come with him on his quest to find Penny and Emma, the other two Heroes of the Rift. Chapter Two Hiro participates in a conversation with Penny through Steven's phone. First, he states that there will soon be complications in the quest, which Penny informs him may be due to her premature drinking of the dRank. Hiro chastises her for doing this, and tells her to stay hidden, particularly from The Old Shifty Bearded Man, who is outside of her window. He expels him using his sword, though it is not clear exactly how this works. He then suggests that the phone conversation should end. Personality and Appearance Hiro considers himself to be very cool, and is proud of the training he has spent his life on. He takes his rivalry with The Old Shifty Bearded Man pretty seriously, as evidenced by his determination to kill upon seeing him. He is easily intimidated by awkward situations, and escapes them through such drastic measures as hiding behind a tree and speaking in an uncharacteristic accent. He is eager to become a person's friend, as he asked to be with Steven. He is fond of speaking in long monologues. He is easily captivated by extreme displays of power, for instance, Steven's powers of spud. He prefers to travel light. Hiro has spiky black hair, which has been described as "beautiful, beautiful hair." His ears are rather large, and he wears a trenchcoat and a worn tie. He is extremely fond of swords, needless to say. Category:Characters Category:Heroes of the Rift